Where Are You?
by PeachyKeen13
Summary: There's a new girl in Justin's class, and she doesn't remember her past. Justin is seriously missing Juliette, but she's closer than he thinks. Can love find a way? R&R! Justin/Juliette and Alex/Mason. Rated T just in case.
1. New Student Rachael

**Where Are You?**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Wizards of Waverly Place. **

**Author's Note****: This is my first WOWP fic:) I have idea for another one, but I'm doing this one at a time. This fic mainly focuses on the Justin/Juliette relationship. It's just basically about her coming back and a bunch of other stuff happens that you'll need to read to find out:) The other one will be called "Missing Alex". That one's about Alex dying, and everyone missing her. But she comes back, and has to keep it a secret, etc. I'm almost done writing that one, and will post it as soon as it **_**is**_** done. Until then, happy reading!**

_**Chapter 1: New Student Rachael**_

"Okay class, and that would be how you do the body switching spell. Any questions?"

Justin Russo looked at his class eagerly, just _begging_ someone to ask a question. When no one's hand flew up to ask the most invigorating question ever asked, Justin stared down at his little sister expectantly.

"Alex? Do_ you_ have any questions?"

"Nope," she said, popping her gum bubble loudly.

"You _should. _You've messed this spell up enough times," Justin accused.

"Don't we learn from our mistakes?" Alex asked sarcastically.

"You don't." Justin mocked.

"Yeah, you're right. I don't. You know me." she laughed, mock-punching her brother on the shoulder as she stood up to face him. "Which also means you know that I'm _lazy_ and I _don't ask questions_." As if for emphasis, she plopped back down on her seat and propped her feet up on the table. She smirked and popped her gum again.

Justin sighed, and pinched the bridge of his nose with two fingers. This was going to be a _long_ -

Just then, the sound of the portal door opening made Justin stop mid-thought. No new students had come since Rosie, and Justin hadn't been expecting any...

"Hello? Is this Justin Russo's class?"

Everyone turned to see who had entered. It was obviously a new student. She was wearing Wiz-Tech robes, and looked very pale and nervous. Unlike most of the other students, she didn't look like a candidate for "Future Delinquents of America". She had long golden hair that reached her mid-back, and beautiful blue eyes. She was drop dead-

"Hubba-Hubba." Melvin stuttered.

"Uh...yeah." Justin said absentmindedly as he stared at the new girl.

"Here we go again," Alex muttered sarcastically.

"Um, hi. I'm Rachael. I..I don't know if Wiz-Tech told you yet, but I'm having a hard time with, with magic and I'm um, I'm your new student." she stuttered through her sentence very quickly and blushed several times. You could tell she was nervous.

"Yeah...you are a...girl." Justin was almost drooling.

She laughed. Her laugh was wonderful, like little twinkles. At least that's how Justin thought of it. Twinkles. A twinkle laugh...so cute...

"Just...have a seat anywhere." Justin said.

"Okay." she said, clutching her robes and taking a seat next to Alex.

"Okay...um...where were we?" Justin asked.

"Well, _we_ were about to try to body-switching spell. _You_ were busy making google eyes at Rachael." Melvin said, smiling.

"Yeah, uh...Alex, Rachael, come to the front please." Justin instructed.

Rachael was up in a second. Alex grumbled a little bit, popped her gum one more time, and joined the new kid in the front.

"Okay, now Rachael, do you know which spell is the body-switcing spell?" Justin asked.

"Uh..." Rachael looked too nervous to answer.

"(Wizard's Name, Person's Name) Cambia Coporum Meum Corpora Sua Nominavi." Alex answered lazily, smiling at the angered look on Justin's face.

"I believe I asked _Rachael_." Justin said.

"I believe _Rachael_ didn't know." Alex smirked.

"Okay, so you two are going to switch bodies," Justin said.

"No, really?" Alex asked sarcastically. "I would never have guessed considering this is the _body switching spell_."

"Anyway, do you know the regulations? And this question is only for _Rachael_." Justin put emphasis on Rachael's name, and glared at Alex.

"Um...you have to change back by sundown?" Rachael guessed.

"Yes! Wonderful, Rachael! I could tell you were brilliant," Justin praised.

Rachael blushed.

"Yes, you have to change back by sundown or the spell will remain permanent. But you don't have to worry- you'll only be switched for a few minutes, and it's-" Justin looked down at his dorky 'Captain Jim Bob Sherwood' watch. "Two o'clock. So go ahead. Alex, you can cast the spell."

"Yeah me," Alex muttered. "Alex, Rachael, Cambia Coporum Meum Corpora Sua Nominavi."


	2. Intruder In The Closet

**Where Are You?**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Wizards of Waverly Place. **

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 2: Intruder in the Closet<em>**

Alex was lazily sitting on her best friend. The couch. It was well past two a.m. and Alex was the only one awake. Mason had left hours ago, and she was invigorated in the Season 3 finale of "I'm In Love With a Teen Werewolf."

As soon as the show was over, Alex was getting up to get some food, when she heard a noise coming from the closet next to the sink. At first, Alex was positive it was Harper, hiding but then she heard Harper's snores coming from the basement.

To lazy to investigate a potential break in, Alex pulled out her wand.

"Hide and Seek, sneak a peak."

Suddenly, Rachael was transported by magic out of the closet and into the kitchen with Alex. She was wearing purple and yellow pajamas, and her hair was in curlers.

"Rachael? What are you doing in our closet?" Alex asked, surprised.

"Oh, uh...hi Alex." Rachael said. "Listen, I just, I was-"

But Alex didn't let her finish. She opened the closet door, and gasped.

An extension charm had obviously been used. The once tiny broom closet had been turned into a pink and purple girl's bedroom. There were pictures on the wall, not to mention a bed and a tv and another door, probably leading to a bathroom...

"Why are you living in our broom closet?" Alex asked.

"I have no place else." Rachael admitted.

"Uh, how about _home_?" Alex recommended sarcastically.

"Oh, that." Rachael chuckled nervously. "Well, uh it's a long story."

"I've got time." Alex insisted.

"Okay." Rachael said. "You see, I kind of lost my memory a couple months ago in an accident, and I got lost. When I started to remember things again, my parents had already left home and they moved away. I don't know where they live now. I still don't have all of my memory back, and I don't know where else to go."

"Well where were you staying before?" Alex asked.

"Wiz-Tech."

"And then you got kicked out." Alex put two and two together.

"Yeah," Rachael admitted.

"Okay." Alex said, doing something she rarely ever did: think.

"Can I stay? Please? You don't have to tell anyone else." Rachael stuttered quickly.

"Well it won't be easy to explain a _bedroom_ when my mom goes to get a broom." Alex said.

"I can relocate to another less-used closet." she said.

"Actually...okay, I'm going to _try_ to be nice. I have an extra closet in my room." Alex said. "Here, let me help you - Take the room from that closet there and take it to the one upstairs."

The next time the broom closet was opened, it held brooms and cleaning supplies. Rachael's new room was in Alex's old toy closet. Rachael tried really hard not to bug Alex at night, but it was hard...it was almost like Rachael was supposed to be..._nocturnal_.


	3. I Don't Do Well At Blood Drives

1**Where Are You?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wizards of Waverly Place**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Three: I Don't Do Well ABlood Drives<strong>_

The next night Harper, Alex, Justin, and Max were sitting on the couch in their living room. Alex had "invited" (aka gave permission for her to come downstairs) Rachael over, and she was in the kitchen making popcorn. They were all going to watch "Twilight".

"This was Juliette's favorite movie." Justin whispered sadly to Alex.

"Shush!" Alex shushed Justin - it was the best part of the movie.

"Ooh, this is my _favorite_ movie!" Rachael exclaimed as she plopped down between Justin and Alex on the overcrowded couch.

"It was Juliette's, too." Justin said sadly.

"Who's Juliette?" Rachael asked.

"Shush!" This time, Harper and Max joined Alex in on the _shush_.

"My old girlfriend. She was a vampire." Justin said.

"Aw, what happened?" Rachael asked.

"Get a room!" Alex snapped.

"She was scratched by a werewolf and she lost her vampire powers." Justin said.

"Well that's not so bad," Rachael said. "She didn't die, at least. And that would make her human, right? That's not bad."

"She looked her real age." Justin said.

"You don't seem shallow enough to let an age difference keep you apart," Rachael said.

"I'm not. She didn't want to stay with me. She turned her real age." Justin said.

"How old?" Rachael was afraid to ask.

"Two-thousand one hundred and ninety four years old." Justin said.

"Okay, this drama is worse than the movie. Shut up!" Max said.

"You must miss her so much," Rachael said.

"I do. But I moved on...I think." Justin said.

"Do you think she moved on too?" Rachael asked.

"I don't know. I haven't seen her or talked to her in months." Justin said.

At that, Rachael gave him a hug.

Meanwhile, Harper and Alex had started their own conversation.

"So what are you doing tomorrow? Want to go shopping?" Harper asked Alex.

"I wish," Alex snorted. "I can't. My parents are making all of us go to some Red Cross blood drive and give blood. It's going to take all day."

"I'll come with you guys," Harper said. "I've done it before. It's no big deal."

"You want to come too, Rachael?" Alex asked, turning around.

"Oh, no, it's okay." Rachael said.

"Why? Scared of a little blood?" Alex asked, laughing.

"Does it gross you out?" Harper asked.

"It's not that it grosses me out...I just don't do great at blood drives." Rachael said.

"Well if it doesn't gross you out, then why won't you go?" Harper asked.

"I just, I know, I mean, being around so much blood makes me...uncomfortable."

"Guys - she said she doesn't want to go. So she's not going." Justin said, getting very defensive at the thought of Rachael being forced to do something she didn't want to do.

"Guys, shut up!" Max yelled. "Edward saved Bella from James! This is the emotional climax of the _entire movie!_ I need to know what happens! Wait - prom...that's it? That's the end? Please, please, _please_ tell me there's a sequel! Aw, c'mon! This is _bull_!"

And everyone - even Rachael - burst into loud laughter.


	4. Wild Side

**Where Are You?**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Wizards of Waverly Place. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Four: Wild Side<strong>_

* * *

><p>"<em>Honey, relax. There's nothing you need to worry about."<em>

"_We're moving! Again! How can I not worry?" _

"_I'm sure your father won't embarrass you that bad...right, dear?" _

"_Uh-huh." _

"_Mom, that's not the point. I don't want to move! We just got settled in here! I just made new friends! I don't want to leave to go somewhere where I'll be the freaky new girl again!" _

"_New York will be good for us, you'll see. We'll open our own business, or start a company or something - the possibilities will be endless for us." _

"_You're mother's right lovebug - maybe New York will finally bring out your wild side." _

"_Is that what this is about? Me being more calm and mellow than my insane and slightly over eccentric parents? Well I'd rather be this than grow up like you!" _

"_Teenagers." _

"_You're father's right - quit being such a teenager." _

"_I could be acting like that because oh, I don't know, _I am a teenager!_"_

"_Dramatic?"_

"_You think?"_

* * *

><p>Rachael woke up in her bed from another startling dream about the life she couldn't remember. This one had been about her parents. That was weird. She usually had dreams about her boyfriend. Everything in her dreams would be helpful...if not for the fact that her dreams never featured names. Never. So she usually wrote her dreams in her diary.<p>

She looked around her room. The walls were deep purple, and the rugs were pearly white. Her bed was comfortable, and her tv was huge. And it was all inside of a closet.

Rachael started crying. She missed her old life! And she hadn't even known what it was! All she knew was that she had to disguise herself.

Her memories began three months ago. She woke up in an infirmary in the Wizard Office building. They asked if she had any recollection of her life. She did not. They told her that she was a wizard. She did not remember how to use magic. So they moved her file back to Level 1. Then, they sent her to Wiz Tech. Before they released her - after telling her that they could not locate her family - they disguised her. They used a transfiguration spell on her face, but that's all they changed. They told her someone was after her, and it was the only way to keep her safe.

She didn't know anything about herself. But after she failed out of Wiz Tech, she knew she had to go to a tutor. And she picked Justin.

And she was falling in love with him.

He was just so cute! And sweet, and funny, and romantic, and sensitive...

At first she had denied her feelings because she felt bad about betraying the boyfriend from her past life that she knew she had from her dreams. But after hearing Justin's sad story about Juliette, she couldn't help it. If she was never going to remember her old life, she might as well move on.

But the name "Juliette" rung in the back of her mind, and that brought up two new questions for Rachael to try to answer:

1. What was so wonderful about her that Justin was obviously still in love with her?

2. Why did that name sound so familiar?


	5. The Duplication Spell

1**Where Are You?**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Wizards of Waverly Place. **

**Author's Note:** **Thank you to LilRockerStar for my first review!:) I'm sending you a virtual heart! Okay, here's Chapter 5!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Five: The Duplication Spell<em>

"Okay guys. Today's lesson is the duplication spell. Does anyone know the enchantment that goes with this spell? Felix?"

Justin looked down expectantly at the huge, intimidating (yet very teddy-bear gone bad like) Felix. He looked up like he just noticed where he was.

"What? Huh? Sorry Mr. Justin. I don't know."

"That's okay." Justin said, irritated.

"Edgebonoutoosis."

"Rachael? Very good. You're amazing." Justin said, looking at Rachael. He stared at her for at least five minutes before Alex cleared her throat very loudly.

"Hello? People trying to learn here? Oh my gosh, did I seriously just say I wanted to learn? What's wrong with me?" Alex blabbed on and on.

"What was that Alex?" Justin asked, still smiling like a goof and staring at Rachael.

"Oh, never mind! I'll help you out. Edgebonoutoosis!"

Alex waved her wand at Justin. And - of course - a duplicate of him appeared.

"Oh, great!" Tyler yelled. "Now we've got _two_ drooling teachers."

"Uh, excuse me? I'm not _learning_ anything!" Melvin piped up from the back.

"Shut up, Melvin." Felix grunted.

"Melvin, that's not such a bad thing." Alex said. "If Justin's drooling, you know what we can have?" Alex looked at Melvin expectantly.

"A pizza party!" Melvin yelled.

"Exactly!" Alex exclaimed. She rounded all of the students up - aside from Rachael - and took them into the sub station for a pizza party. That left Justin and Rachael alone.

Justin slid into the seat that Alex had been sitting in. "Rachael," both Justins said at the same time. "We really like you."

"I really like you..._both_..." Rachael chuckled. "too."

"Will you-"

But Rachael stopped them mid-sentence. "Justin, before you say anything, will you please get rid of one of you? I'm getting...confused."

"Right. Sorry." They said. Both Justins waved an identical wand, and they morphed back into one Justin, complete with dorky bow tie.

"Thank you." Rachael said.

"Rach?" Justin asked.

Rachael blushed at her new nickname. "Yes?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I know it's getting kind of boringdry but we needed to get through the last two chapters. They were really important to the plot of the story. The next few chapters will have more romance, humor, and adventure. I promise! Oh, and Mason will (FINALLY) make an entrance soon! Okay, please R&R if you want me to continue!**

**~PeachyKeen13**


	6. Remember Me

1**Where Are You?**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Wizards of Waverly Place**

**Author's Note:**** Here's Chapter Six:)**

_Chapter Six: Remember Me_

"So that'll be two popcorns, three cherry cokes, and an order of pretzel bites with cheese and I want ground pepper meshed into the cheese. Oh, and no salt on the pretzels." Alex told the concession worker, who already looked flustered. "Oh, Mason." Alex said, looking back at her boyfriend who held the tickets. "Did you want anything?"

The concession man sighed. "Seriously?" he whispered to his co-worker.

"Are you new?" his co-worker asked. "She comes in here all the time with him. She always orders this much. I just want to know where she keeps it all."

"No thanks, love." Mason said. "I'll just share with you."

"Kay." Alex said, giving him her best 'Alex' grin.

The concession workers got their order, and Alex and Mason went into the theater. They were the only two in the entire room.

"Gee, where should we sit, love?" Mason asked.

"Oh, I don't know." Alex said, feigning concern. "Anywhere there's an open seat, I suppose."

They ended up sitting in the smack middle of all the empty seats.

Then, the onscreen movie trivia began.

"Who played Beezus in the 2010 comedy 'Ramona and Beezus'?" Mason quoted.

"That's easy," Alex said through a mouthful of popcorn. "Selena Gomez."

Then, the answer came up. "Selena Gomez," Mason read. "You know, love, she kind of looks like you a bit."

Alex looked up. "I don't see it."

"Movie's starting." Mason appraised as the lights dimmed down.

They were seeing Remember Me. As the movie started, Mason did that 'yawn' move and put his arm around Alex. In the dark, you couldn't see it, but she blushed. Big time.

At the end of the movie, as Alex and Mason were walking out of the theater, you could see and hear Alex _bawling_.

"It's just not fair!" Alex complained. "Everything's working itself out, and everything's great and wonderful and then he just _dies_? Worst ending ever! And in the last _five minutes, too!_ It's just not right! Mason!"

Mason was trying to be a good boyfriend and console Alex, but it was hard. Alex never cried in front of anyone. That's how you knew she loved Mason; she was crying in front of him.

When asked, Alex would say that she didn't know why she was crying about a stupid movie, but she did; she knew that if anything like that ever happened to Mason, she wouldn't be able to go on like that Ally did in the movie. She just wouldn't. That's what she kept thinking about, and that's the reason she was losing her mind.

"Love, it's alright." Mason said. He gave Alex a big hug, and kissed her smack on the lips.

That cheered Alex right up. She was happy, and the tears stopped.

"Okay." She said, smiling goofily. "But I swear, if you tell anyone about this, I will hurt you."

"Gee, love you too dear." Mason said sarcastically.

"Hey," Alex said. "You know I love you."

"As I love you." Mason said. He kissed her one more time.

Alex was insanely happy. But she knew the only thing that would make her happier would be if Justin was as happy as she was. (Again, something she would never admit.)

_But maybe_, She thought, _maybe Justin's this happy right now, too._

And the thought couldn't have made her any happier if it tried.


	7. The Poem

**Where Are You?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wizards of Waverly Place**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Seven: The Poem<em>

"Max, what are you doing?" Harper asked as she entered the kitchen and saw Max holding a

piece of paper. He was tapping a pencil against his head, and kept saying the word "Slimy."

"Oh, I have to write a poem," Max said.

"For what?"

"English class. A Valentine's Day Poem. And I have to read it in front of everyone. But I can't

think of a word that rhymes with slimy." Max said.

"Well, read me what you have so far," Harper insisted.

"Okay," Max said.

_The way I know that you're so sweet _

_Is that there is no odor from your feet_

_Unlike me, who's always dirty,_

_Or my mother who always thinks she thirty._

_We're not normal, I know that's true_

_And none of us compare to you._

_You use deodorant, and you're hair's not slimy_

"Well," Harper said, at a loss for words. "You are definitely a different kind of writer, Max."

"Really? You think so?"

"Uh-huh. Definitely."

"That's so nice Harper." Max said.

"Yeah, um...okay, how about, _"You use deodorant and you're hair's not slimy, but I know I'm smart because this poem's rhymie."_ Would that work?" Harper asked.

"Yes! You're a genius Harper! Okay, I've got to go; my peas are probably getting cold. See ya!" Max said as he ran away.

"But it's ten a.m. Who has peas at ten a.m.?" Harper was confused.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile:<strong>

Alex pounded on Justin's bedroom door.

"Go away." Justin yelled.

"But I have to talk to you!" Alex insisted.

"No."

"Justin!"

"Alex, I don't want to talk right now." Justin insisted.

Frustrated, Alex ran into her room and busted into her toy closet.

Rachael was sitting on her bed, reading what looked like a diary. It was easy to see that she'd been crying her eyes out.

"Rachael, what did you do to Justin?" Alex asked.

"Oh, Alex! It's you...I didn't hear you come in." Rachael shot up, and threw the diary behind her bed in an obvious effort to keep Alex from investigating.

"What did you do to Justin?" Alex repeated angrily.

"He asked me out," Rachael said sadly.

"Why's that a bad thing?" Alex said, softening up.

"Because I said no."

"What? Why?" Alex asked, exploding.

"Because! ...I already have a boyfriend."


	8. Memories

**Where Are You?**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Wizards of Waverly Place**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Eight: Memories<em>

"What do you mean you already have a boyfriend?" Alex asked, sitting on Rachael's bed.

"Sometimes, I have dreams. About my old life. And most of them are about my old boyfriend, who I can't seem to remember. Normally, when I dream, I don't hear names. But I did in the one I had last night. And I don't want to hurt him by dating Justin. Don't get me wrong, Alex. Justin's great, and I really like him, but I'd feel too badly about betraying Mason." Rachael explained.

"Who?" Alex asked, fury building up in her chest.

"Mason. A Werewolf. That's got to be my old boyfriend! British, too. But that's all my dream was last night; we were in some sort of ruins, probably the ones in Transylvania. He said that he never stopped loving me. Then the dream ended." Rachael explained.

Alex experienced a serious wave of de-ja-vu. "No. Mason is my boyfriend."

"Maybe a different Mason?" Rachael asked.

"Rachael, how many British werewolves named Mason are there?" Alex asked sarcastically.

"Right. Well, um...I don't know." Rachael admitted. "If it is the same guy, I'm really sorry, Alex. I'm just so confused!"

"Start by telling me everything you remember." Alex said.

"Well," Rachael began. "I woke up. In an infirmary. It was in the Wizard Council Building. They told me that I was a wizard. They couldn't locate my parents, but they told me that someone was out to get me. They used a transfiguration spell on my face to be sure I wouldn't be recognized. They sent me to Wiz-Tech. After I failed out, I came to you guys."

"Wait - they used a transfiguration spell?" Alex asked with keen interest.

"Yeah. They told me that two monsters were after me, and the only way to ensure that they wouldn't find me was to disguise myself." Rachael said.

"Do you know what you really look like?" Alex asked.

Rachael pondered that for a minute. "No, actually."

"Well, let's see." Alex suggested. "Transfix, Transpose, make Rachael look like herself including the clothes."

Nothing on Rachael changed but her face.

Because it wasn't Rachael's face that was staring at Alex.

It was the face of Juliette VanHeusen.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile:<strong>

It just wasn't fair.

Justin had built himself up for a _week_ to try to ask out Rachael.

And she'd said no.

She'd said she liked him, and then she'd turned him down.

How would he be able to face her in class tomorrow?

Justin looked over at his dresser. There, in an old frame, was a picture of him and Juliette from forever ago. They'd taken it on their first date. It was one of Justin's happiest memories.

Maybe the reason he liked Rachael so much was because she reminded him so much of Juliette. The truth was, he was still in love with her.

Why'd she have to go away?

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile:<strong>

"Well? Can I look at myself?" Rachael asked.

"Um...okay. But first," Alex said, while flashing a picture into the room using her wand. "Look at this picture. It's of Justin and his old girlfriend, Juliette."

"Alright?" Rachael said uncertainly. She looked at the picture. "Aw, she was pretty."

"Okay, now look at your face." Alex said, handing her a mirror.

She took one look, then said, "Is this some kind of joke?"

"No. I used the spell, and this was what you turned into." Alex insisted.

"Well, I can't be her; Juliette was a vampire." Rachael said.

"The Wizard Council could have bestowed you with powers," Alex said.

"Why can't I remember anything, then?" Rachael asked.

"Memory charm," Alex explained.

"Okay, what about the reasoning? Why would the Wizard Council do something like that?"

"The Wizard Council is messed up." Alex said. "They could've just wanted you to stop being a 'threat'. They think of vampires as threats. Maybe they wanted you to become a wizard so you could be with Justin. The possibilities are endless. Point is, I know you're Juliette."

"What should I do? If Justin sees me like this, he'll think we're just playing a joke on him. But if I keep being Rachael, he won't be able to look at me period." Rachael said.

"We could try to give you back your memory," Alex suggested.

"Do I really want to remember my past? It sounds messed up," Rachael said.

"Yes, you do." Alex insisted. "I'm sick of Justin moping around all the time, and if you came back, maybe I'd get to sleep at night again instead of hearing him complain."

"Okay, give it a shot," Rachael permitted.

"Okay; This mind's thoughts have been erased, restore what has been misplaced."

"Alex?" Rachael asked.

"Yeah?" Alex asked, hopeful.

"I _have_ to find Justin. Now."

And with that, Juliette ran out of the room.


	9. Where Are You, Justin?

**Where Are You?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wizards of Waverly Place**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Nine: Where Are You, Justin?<em>

"Justin? Hello? Are you in here? Open Up!" Juliette yelled into Justin's room.

No answer.

"Justin?"

No answer.

Frustrated, Juliette opened Justin's door. He wasn't in his room.

His wand was gone, too. Where was he?

"Alex!" Juliette yelled in the general direction of the hallway.

Alex flashed into Justin's room.

"What?"

"Where's Justin?" Juliette asked.

"How should I know? Last I saw, he was in here."

"Well, he's not now." Juliette said, gesturing to the empty room.

Sighing, Alex brought up her wand apps. She scrolled through them until she found her GPS.

"He's in the Wizard World. Somewhere close to the Hall of Transfers, but not in it. That help?" Alex asked.

"Loads." Juliette said, getting ready to flash herself into the Wizard World.

"And Juliette?" Alex asked.

"Yeah?"

"I'll deny it if you tell anyone, but I do love Justin. Make sure you bring him home safe, kay?"

Juliette smiled to herself; when would she ever hear Alex say _that_ again?

"I will."

And Juliette entered the Wizard World.

* * *

><p>Juliette had been here for at least two hours, and she hadn't seen any trace of Justin. She had lost count of how many people she had asked for help, and was at the end of the road.<p>

"Where could he be?" Juliette moaned.

"Who ya lookin' for?"

Juliette gasped, startled. She had been alone on a bench just moments before. But now, a little girl stood in front of her, smiling. She was wearing all white, and had little wings on her back.

"What are you?" Juliette asked.

"Uh, hello? The wings? _Angel?_" the girl said, smiling.

"What are you doing here?" Juliette asked.

"Nice to meet you too, Juliette. And my name is Tina, thanks for asking." the Angel said.

"Sorry," Juliette said. "You just caught me off guard. What are you doing here?"

"You need help. So I came. I _am_ a guardian angel."

"How are you in the Wizard World?" Juliette asked.

"Guardian Angels know no boundaries. We respond to trouble anywhere!" Tina said proudly, almost like a rhyme.

"Well, I definitely need help." Juliette said.

"You're looking for Justin." Tina said.

"I'd ask how you know that, but I have a feeling that I know how you know that, so I'm just not going to ask." Juliette said.

Tina began to shake with laughter.

"Justin's in the building behind you. Just flip the switch in there over and over until you reach the room labeled 'Teen Wizard Counseling' and go inside. He's in there with other Wizards dealing with relationship issues. And boy, will he be happy to see you!" Tina said.

"Thank you so much, Tina!" Juliette said.

"No prob," Tina said. "Oh, and will you please tell Alex that I say hello?"

"Will do." Juliette said as she ran into the building behind her. She flipped the switch as instructed, until the appropriate door appeared. Then, she entered the room.

It was in the style of a high school gymnasium. About twenty young wizards - both male and female - sat on three rows of bleachers. A speaker stood in front of them, talking in an understanding tone. It had been relatively quiet. But everyone's heads turned when they heard Juliette open the door.

"Oh, did someone come late?" The speaker asked.

"No," Juliette said. "But someone needs to leave. I need to pick up my boyfriend."

"And who might that be?" The speaker asked.

"Justin Russo."

And there was an audible _gasp_ from the group.


	10. Reunited

**Where Are You?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wizards of Waverly Place**

**Author's Note: And we reach the end of the story:( It's sad, but I hope you liked it! Read my Author's Note at the bottom if you're like "What? That's it? That was so short! She better post another fic or something!" lol, happy reading:)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Ten: Reunited<strong>_

Juliette led Justin into the hallway. He was stunned to stay the least; he hadn't even said a word yet.

"Justin!" Juliette yelled as she wrapped her arms around him.

Justin hugged her back, but more out of shock than desire.

"Juliette?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yes! It's really me!"

"How?" he whispered.

"I don't know; but it doesn't matter. I'm a wizard and I'm with you. And now one can keep us apart anymore!" Juliette exclaimed happily.

"How do I know it's really you?" Justin challenged.

"Justin, it's me! Your snooglybooboomccutiekins! You'd know me anywhere!" Juliette insisted.

"Snooglybooboo...oh my gosh, it really is you!" Justin laughed happily.

This time, it was Justin who hugged Juliette. He held onto her for at least five minutes. Fate had separated them. But it had brought them back together again, too.

"_Thanks for all of your help, Rosie." Tina whispered from behind the wall as she stared at Justin and his lost love._

"_I just want him to be happy." Rosie said._

"_How did you manage to make her a wizard?" Tina asked._

"_It's amazing what you can get the Wizard Council to do for you when you've saved them. Angel, remember?" Rosie said._

"_What about her parents?" Tina asked._

"_She'll talk to them soon enough." Rosie said._

"_Why did you make her not remember him?" Tina shot the questions one after the other._

"_I wanted to make sure she really loved him. I don't want to just give her back to him if she won't take care of him. I love him too much to risk that." _

"_You're stronger than anyone gives you credit for, Rosie. You were in love with him, but you're letting him be with her." _

"_Like I said...I just want him to be happy." Rosie said. _

"_...Rosie, do you hear that?" Tina asked._

"_Is that your pager?" Rosie asked_

"_Yeah," Tina said. "Someone's in trouble." _

"_An angel's job is never done...c'mon, let's go see what's wrong. Where's the problem?" _

_Tina didn't respond._

"_Tina, where's the problem?" Rosie asked again._

"_Waverly Place. It's Alex." Tina said. _

"_Ugh, when _isn't_ she in trouble?" Rosie sighed, only half-serious._

"_It doesn't look too serious. C'mon." Tina said. "I'm so excited! I get to see Alex again!"_

_Rosie laughed. "Let's go, kid." _

_But as Tina walked out the door, Rosie looked behind her. She saw Justin still embracing Juliette. Justin's back was to her, but Juliette met her eyes. It was amazing - it shouldn't have been possible. Rosie and Juliette had never met. But Juliette mouthed "Thank you." like she knew all that Rosie had sacrificed. _

_Rosie nodded her head, and followed Tina out the door._

_All was well in the Wizard World._

* * *

><p><strong>And that's it! I know the story was short, but I just wanted to bring Juliette back. Now all of you JustinJuliette fans can be at peace - they are reunited! My computer hasn't been working well, so I don't know when I'll be posting my next Wizards fic, but it will come...you could sort of consider this the prequel to the next story! It mostly focuses on Alex, but has plenty of the other characters, too. I just want to finish another one of my stories before I become commited to a new one, but it will come eventually! Thanks for sticking with me! ~PeachyKeen13**


End file.
